


Love twist

by CaptainFluffy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hiding a Relationship, Loving the enemy, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Smut, Team Talon (Overwatch), Tracer teasing original male character, a bit of kinky stuff, big age gap, reaper's hidious face, sombra teasing reaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFluffy/pseuds/CaptainFluffy
Summary: When Overwatch comes together and a new hero joins, Sombra is the first to find out everything about him. The new hero is quite young and on top of that, not a concern to begin with. Reaper decides to kill him as quick as possible since he's such an easy kill.Though when they meet, it does not go to Gabriel Reyes' plan and the reason why is more complicated than you might think.





	Love twist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a malexmale story; if you're not into that, please leave. Also, if big age gaps are not your thing either, I suggest you to leave as well.
> 
> Still interested? Then I hope you happen to like the story.

This is not the first chapter but rather the warning before you get into it. That you should know that this story covers three malexmale pairings and that one of them has a major age gap between the two people in that pairing. Don't worry, they're all of age so that's not the issue. Just know if you're not into big age gaps that this story might not be for you.


End file.
